Ignis
by Little lunar fox
Summary: Qui est Iggy Mayer ? Que cherche-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que le 'Projet Ergo' auquel il semble étroitement lié ? La quête de vérité des survivants de l'ancien monde à son paroxysme. L'heure du sacrifice sonne. La colère du 301e sera terrible.
1. Prologue

_Yo ! Excuse de te casser dans ton élan, que tu sois un des rares fans de cet animé qui ose se manifester ou quelqu'un qui vient juste voir par curiosité, mais je tenais à te remercier personnellement de t'intéresser à cette histoire._

 _Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir vu l'animé pour la lire, car les personnages principaux sont pour la plupart des OC, et nous sommes dans un environnement en grande partie imaginé par... Ha-em, moi. Hin hin. Ici c'est du Cyberpunk Post-apocalyptique avec des éléments fantastiques (pour vous briefer un peu sur l'univers de l'animé). Et j'y balance une belle tambouille de mes délires SF – entre autres les éléments pour une fanfic de Ghost in the Shell, mon second fandom (C'est le même genre) que je voulais écrire mais j'ai pas d'inspi. Donc je recycle mes idées dans cette fanfic ci. Parce que GitS en a déjà plein de toute façon._

 _Bref, encore merci d'y jetter un œil, et si d'aventure ça vous plaît – ou que vous avez quelque chose à dire, j'vous en prie, le rectangle en bas de la page avec écrit «Review » dessus c'est fait pour xD_

 _J'vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture mes pommes._

* * *

 _ **Prologue :**_

 **...**

 **Tout allait bien, pourtant...**

 **...**

 _-Hé ho, doucement la porte. Qu'est-ce que..._

 _-On a des ennuis ! Faites vos bagages, vite !_

 _-Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _«C'est de ta faute ! Etait-ce vraiment nécéssaire ? »_

…

 **Cette nuit là, le grondement des avions de chasse avait résonné dans le lointain, se rapprochant.**

 **Et tout bascula.**

…

 _-Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas te laisser..._

 _-COURS !_

 _«Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe ainsi ? Tout était si parfait... »_

…

 **Elle a couru, laissant derrière elle l'homme qu'elle aimait face au danger.**

 **Elle a volé au dessus de la surface renaissante, filant comme le vent.**

 _« Foutu destin, foutue vengeance, foutus Créateurs. »_

 **Elle est entrée dans les catacombes du paradis mortel, son précieux être dans les bras.**

 **Elle a erré entre les spectres de l'ancien monde, à la recherche d'un endroit caché, bien caché...**

 _« J'aurais tellement voulu qu'on en arrive pas là... Je te demande pardon... Je t'aime...»_

 **En larmes, elle a abandonné là son enfant, au cœur de ce sinistre endroit.**

 _« ...Iggy... »_

…


	2. UNDERGROUND

**Meditatio I**

 **\- UNDERGROUND -**

Du noir... Du noir total.

Quelques formes floues, des voix... Des visages. Deux yeux sans iris brillant dans les ténèbres telles deux étoiles. Une ombre pourpre et un masque blanc, fantômatique, au sourire grimaçant. Un lapin qui s'enfuit en bondissant. Un sentiment de déchirement. Puis toutes ces bribes de visions s'évanouirent...

Des visions ? Mais à qui diable appartenaient ces visions ?

A lui, bien sûr. Mais lui, qui était-il ? Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Rien ne lui venait. Pas de souvenirs, pas de traces de son passé ou de son présent. Seulement un nom.

 _« **Iggy.** »_

Ce nom, il savait qu'il s'agissait du sien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il pouvait le certifier.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il était allongé sur un lit. Un lit assez confortable, avec des couvertures épaisses. Dans une chambre. Non... En fait, c'était plutôt un studio. Il pouvait voir dans l'obscurité, une kitchenette séparée de la salle principale, une porte qui donnait probablement sur une petite salle de bain. Quelques étagères, avec des objets divers posés dessus. Il se redressa. Il se sentait plutôt bien. Physiquement, du moins. Un peu comme s'il sortait d'une sieste. Une sieste qui aurait draîné de sa mémoire toute trace de son passé... Si passé il y avait. Il portait un pantalon assez épais, gris, des bottes noires, un pull blanc. Il se leva. Il n'était pas très grand, ce qui signifiait sans doute qu'il était un enfant. Il marcha, d'un pas hésitant, vers la salle de bain. Il eut le réflexe d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur...

...Pas de courant. La faible luminosité lui permettant tout de même de voir un minimum, il se regarda dans la glace. En effet, il était très jeune. Il devait avoir entre dix et douze ans... Il avait la peau très blanche, des joues rondes rougissant un peu. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeau, un peu en bataille... Et de drôles d'yeux. Des yeux d'un vert feuille très profond. Il se contempla un long instant.

-Je m'appelle Iggy... Murmura-t-il. C'est... C'est tout ce que je sais.

Oui, c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Que diable-faisait-il ici ? Où était-il, d'ailleurs ? Vivait-il ici depuis toujours ? Cela, il en doutait. Il revint sur ses pas, se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et regarda. Il équarquilla les yeux.

Dehors... C'était des ruines. Des décombres. Des morceaux d'habitations, de boutiques, et même des fontaines asséchées, des lampadaires, quelques voitures cassées et des parterres de fleurs dont le contenu était parti en cendres depuis longtemps... Une ville détruite. Sous terre. Car il y avait un plafond, quelques dizaines de mètres plus haut. De faibles faisceaux de lumière le percaient, et éclairait la rue... C'était comme s'il y avait eu une guerre. Iggy posa son front sur le carreau froid, son souffle formant un rond de buée. La peur montait en lui. Que s'était-il passé ? Etait-il seul ici ? Avait-il perdu ses proches ? Se pourrait-il même qu'il n'en ai jamais eu ? Cela aussi, il en doutait.

Il fut tiré de ses songes par un gargouillement lui signalant une fringale... Il se demandait s'il y avait à manger. Il ouvrit un des placards de la petite cuisine au hasard et, à son grand soulagement, y trouva tout un tas d'aliments en conserve, secs, sucrés ou salés. En regardant dans le frigo – qui ne fonctionnait pas et servait plus de placard, il le trouva rempli de bouteilles d'eau et autres boissons. Il avait plus envie de sucré, alors il mangea des biscuits et bu un peu. Cela fait, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Immédiatement, il recommença à se poser des questions. Il essaya d'abort de se souvenir. De se souvenirs de parents, de connaissances, d'évènements de sa vie... Il n'avait pas pu apparaître sur ce lit comme par magie. Mais rien ne venait. Il passa ses deux mains sur son visage.

 _« Et si j'allais voir à l'extérieur ? »_

Il leva le visage vers la porte d'entrée, et vit alors un morceau de papier collé dessus. Intrigué, il se leva, s'approcha, et le lu.

 _ **« Mémorise bien ces instructions.**_

 _ **-A l'intérieur :**_

 _ **N'oublie pas de manger et boire. Tu as l'eau potable. N'oublie pas de laver ton linge, la vaisselle, entretiens ton studio. Tu as aussi des lampes rechargables et des bougies – Fais attention avec le feu. Ce dont tu as besoin sera livré ici.**_

 _ **-A l'extérieur :**_

 _ **Prend tes repères, ne te perds pas. Suis les voies d'eau, elles commencent 700 mètres tout droit en sortant d'ici. Mémorise le chiffre du tunnel d'où tu viens. Suis la voie principale vers la droite pour aller à la surface.**_

 _ **-La surface : Reste discret, ne te fais pas remarquer. Evite par dessus tout les hommes portant une insigne représentant neuf cercles entremélés. Ne révèle à personne où tu vis, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, ou tu seras en danger. Ne fais confiance à personne.**_

 _ **Cette situation ne sera pas éternelle. Sois patient. Et sois prudent.**_

 _ **Brûle ce message, maintenant. »**_

Iggy était interloqué. Quel monstre avait pu l'abandonner dans un tel endroit? Qui lui avait écrit ça ? L'écriture était fine... Peut-être une femme. Mais elle était aussi précipitée. La personne qui avait écrit cela devait être pressée.

 _Ou peut-être qu'elle fuyait quelque chose._

Il déglutit. Après tout, la lettre mentionne un danger... Ainsi donc, il lui fallait se faire discret. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'une blague ?... Non, c'était bien trop réaliste, hélas. Il vit sur le bar posé quelques objets. Un briquet, une boussole, un carnet et un stylo, une montre... Elle indiquait 14h23. Il éspérait qu'elle était bien réglée, car il n'y avait aucun moyen d'avoir une idée du moment de la journée dans un environnement pareil. Il brûla le morceau de papier avec le briquet, s'assura que c'était bien éteind, et regarda à nouveau la porte. Que pouvait-il faire de mieux, après tout... Il lui fallait des réponses. Même infimes.

Il avait trouvé un sac à dos. Il y placa une lampe de poche, une bouteille d'eau, un sandwich, le carnet de notes, la boussole, et un couteau – il ne savait pas vraiment s'en servir, mais sait-on jamais. Il se saisit d'une sorte de manteau posé sur une chaise près de son lit. Gris-bleu, avec une capuche dotée d'oreilles animales... Il y avait aussi des mitaines. Et une écharpe, blanche, qu'il placa également dans son sac. La clef était par terre, devant la porte. On l'avait enfermé et glissé la clef sous celle-ci. Une lampe de poche à la main, il sortit. Il descendit un escalier qui sortit du bâtiment, et se retrouva debout dans la rue. Il écouta. Une rumeur sourde et lointaine résonnait perpétuellement dans les profondeurs de la terre, comme un moteur en marche. Iggy commença à avancer, prudemment, regardant autour de lui. En effet, c'était une ville en ruines... Qui avait dû être condamnée. Il regarda au dessus de lui, vers les petites ouvertures lointaines laissant passer de faibles rayons de lumière.

 _« Le mot a parlé de... de Surface. Il y a donc quelque chose là haut. Peut-être que... »_

Son œil capta un mouvement, et il éclaira aussitôt sur le côté. Cachée derrière une fontaine, une petite tête dépassait... Une petite tête bleue-verte aux écailles chatoyantes, brillant à la lueur de sa lampe.

-Psst ! Fit Iggy en s'accroupissant. Petit petit, viens par là ! Je ne vais pas te manger.

Avec hésitation, l'étrange petit être sortit de sa cachette. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de lézard... Qui possédait des ailes, des mains presques humaines. Le garçon se demandait vraiment ce que c'était que cette chose. Iggy posa son sac, sortit son sandwich, en prit un morceau et le tendit à la créature.

-Tu as faim ?

Le lézard ailé s'approcha lentement et, sans qu'Iggy n'eut le temps de réagir, prit le morceau vivement et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, avant de l'enfourner. Le garçon rit.

-Je sais pas ce que t'es, mais t'es trop mignon.

Le lézard répondit avec un tout petit couinement aigu.

-Kiou ? C'est ça ton cris ?

-Kiou kiou !

Il fixa Iggy silencieusement. Le garçon remarqua alors ses yeux : Ils étaient dorés, il s'en dégageait quelque chose d'étrange. Comme s'il l'écoutait.

-Tu... Tu me comprends ? Si je te dis de venir me voir ?

Le lézard approcha, et sentit la main d'Iggy.

-Ca par exemple, murmura-t-il, interloqué. Après un instant, il continua : Que fais-tu dans un endroit pareil ? Tu es perdu ?

-Kiou !

-Moi aussi. Je ne sais même pas d'où je viens, ni qui je suis, ni même l'âge que j'ai. Je me suis réveillé pas loin. Je vais chercher ce que je fais ici. Tu peux rester avec moi, si tu n'as nulle part où aller.

La créature l'avisa encore quelques secondes, puis, de ses étranges et minuscules mains griffues, aggrippa le tissus de la manche d'Iggy et escalada ses vêtements jusqu'à son épaule, avant de se blottir contre son cou. Il rit.

-C'est d'accord alors. Restons ensembles. Moi, je m'appelle Iggy. Et toi tu ne dois pas avoir de nom... Tu veux qu'on t'en trouve un ?

-Kiou !

-Je t'appelle Kiou ?

-Kiou kiou !

-Mmh, pas terrible...

Iggy regarda le petit reptile un instant, avec ses écailles chatoyantes de bleu et de vert.

-...Blue, ça te va ?

La créature poussa un petit cris enthousiaste et lui donna un petit coup de langue fourchue sur la joue.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, sourit-il en commençant à marcher.

 _« Je suis vraiment content de ne plus être tout seul... J'ai de la chance d'être tombé sur cette petite bebête pour m'accompagner, ça me rassure un peu. »_

Il soupira.

 _« Le papier a dit : Tout droit en sortant, jusqu'à la voie d'eau, puis vers la droite... Pour atteindre la sortie. Il faut que je sache où je suis. »_

Tout en avançant, il regarda autour de lui. La ville souterraine semblait déserte – vu son état, c'était normal. Cela devait faire quelques années, déjà... Ca sentait la poussière. De toutes petites créatures étaient vues de temps en temps. Il avait vu des souris, des araignées, et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. De la végétation avait poussé de part et d'autre, quoique le manque de lumière ne la rendait pas très luxuriante. Il y avait surtout beaucoup de mousse sur de nombreuses surfaces, et des racines étranglant diverses constructions, sortant par les fenêtres, s'entortillant autour de bancs, lampadaires... Une forme apparut. Au sol. Une forme humaine, allongée. Iggy déglutit. Il s'approcha prudemment.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Ce n'était pas un corps humain... mais artificiel. C'était un robot, à moitié détruit, et bien sûr hors service depuis longtemps. Iggy le toucha. Il était couvert de mousse, et semblait fixer un ciel invisible, ses yeux éteinds, comme s'il attendait quelque chose qui n'est jamais venu. Le garçon continua. Il trouva d'autres corps d'androïdes sur son chemin, mais bientôt, d'autres leurs tinrent compagnie... Des ossements humains. Certains serraient encore dans leurs mains squelettiques matraques, couteaux, armes... Ils avaient dû massacrer les robots et mourir ensuite.

-Kiou, fit Blue en s'enfouissant un peu dans les cheveux du garçon.

-Tu as peur ?

Il regarda autour de lui. Certains corps de robots étaient encore à genoux, le visage tourné vers le ciel, les mains jointes, comme si... comme s'ils priaient lors de leurs derniers instants.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais moi, ça me rend triste...

 _« Que s'est il passé, ici ? Etais-je là, quand c'est arrivé ? Je n'arrive à me souvenir de rien... »_

Iggy regarda encore le plafond lointain, et vit avec étonnement des créatures volantes entre les rares rayons de lumière. Il tourna la tête vers son lézard ailé.

-C'est peut-être ta famille, eux, là haut, non ?

Blue secoua vivement la tête. Donc il comprenait réellement ce qu'il disait... mot pour mot. Un instant perplexe, le garçon se remit en marche, et continua encore tout droit, à travers rues et parcs. Après un quart d'heure, il arriva face à un mur... Qui s'élevait jusqu'au plafond. La ville s'arrêtait là. Il y vit une ouverture.

-Je suppose que c'est ça, dit-il tout bas.

Il s'engagea à l'intérieur après un instant d'hésitation, et se mit à monter un escalier humide. Il montait de quelques mètres. Iggy se dit qu'il avait vraiment bien fait de prendre sa lampe de poche... Arrivé en haut, il trouva une porte ronde. Il se crispa.

Encore un mot...

-Kiou ?

-On m'en a laissé un comme ça lorsque je me suis réveillé. Voyons ce qu'il dit, fit-il en le détachant.

 _ **« A partir d'ici, tu es plus suceptible de te faire repérer, fais attention. Mieux vaut qu'on te trouve à la surface que dans les sous-sols, qui sont normalement interdits au public. Tu feras pleins de fois l'aller-retour. Alors veille bien à ce qu'on ne te voie pas, car personne ne connaît l'existence de cette ville souterraine. Garde son secret. La porte par laquelle tu vas sortir te mènera à la voie d'eau principale. Ne t'inquiète pas pour revenir, c'est la seule porte qui n'est pas condamnée - En fait c'était une vanne à la base, derrière laquelle on a créé un passage pour accéder à la ville morte.**_

 _ **Reviens dans l'Underground avant le couvre feu de 22h30, personne n'a le droit de sortir de chez lui avant 3h du matin. Tu risquerai d'avoir des ennuis. Profite des heures de pointes pour ne pas que tes déplacements soient remarqués.**_

 _ **Surtout ne te perds pas.**_

 _ **Fais disparaître ce message. »**_

Cette fois, les dernières phrases avaient été écrites tellement vites qu'elles étaient presque illisibles. Faisant un pas en arrière, Iggy sentit quelque chose craquer sous sa botte. Il baissa les yeux et retira son pied pour voir ce qu'il venait d'écraser. C'était un stylo. Il en ramassa un morceau dont l'encre s'écoula sur ses doigts. Il ne faisait aucun doute que non seulement c'était celui utilisé pour écrire les mots qui a dû être laissé tomber par mégarde dans la précipitation de son propriétaire, mais en plus, il était tout neuf, c'était donc récent. Iggy fronça les sourcils.

-Pas très rassurant, tout ça. Et si ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague, je ferai passer un sale quart d'heure à celui qui me fait ça...

Il ouvrit la porte, qui protesta avec un grincement métallique. Il risqua un œil à l'extérieur... Personne. Il sortit. Un couloir long d'une quinzaine de mètres. A droite, un cul de sac. Une grille par laquelle s'écoulait de l'eau, traversant le couloir et allant se jetter à la sortie vers la gauche. Il y avait pleins d'autres vannes en rang sur les murs... Toutes étaient condamnées en dehors de celle qui ouvrait la porte cachée d'où il venait de sortir, donc. Il y en avait dix. Il alla voir au bout du couloir... Pour aboutir à un couloir encore plus grand, cette fois. Une dizaine de mètres de hauteur et de largeur. Là s'écoulait beaucoup d'eau. Elle ne semblait pas sale. L'eau crachée par pleins d'autres couloirs venait rejoindre cette canalisation. L'entrée de chaque couloir était surplombée d'un chiffre. Il se retourna vers le sien : 301. Il lui fallait s'en souvenir. Le mot disait aussi qu'il fallait aller vers la droite pour atteindre la surface... Mais il n'avait pas parlé de la gauche. Où donc allait toute cette eau claire?... Iggy tourna la tête vers cette direction. Alors, un infime courant d'air fit danser ses mèches d'ébène et lui fit remonter un frisson, soufflant vers le fond lointain et invisible du couloir, qui disparaissait dans les ténèbres.

Iggy se sentait curieusement attiré vers la gauche... Il regarda un long moment.

 _« ...J'irai voir ça plus tard. »_ , se dit-il enfin.

Il se remit en route. Il regardait défiler les entrées de couloirs et leurs chiffres. 283...280...277... Il continua ainsi un long quart d'heure. Il arriva aux chiffres 50, 47, 44... Le silence jusqu'alors total mis à part les clapotis de l'eau laissa bientôt place à un bruit de torrent, et des rumeurs, des grondements... L'eau s'écoulait d'une grande grille et se jettait dans la rivière artificielle pour entamer son voyage vers les attirantes ténèbres. A gauche, un nouvel escalier. Iggy prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu es prèt, Blue ? On va sortir.

-Kiou !

Il revêtit sa capuche à oreilles d'animal, la tête de Blue en dépassant à peine, monta la vingtaine de marches, et ouvrit prudemment la porte. Toujours personne, mais il y avait maintenant un brouhaha pas possible. Des voix, des cris, des rires, des moteurs, le bruit des roues qui crissaient sur les rails. Il referma la porte derrière lui et monta les marches restantes, au détour d'un mur. Et il vit la foule. Pleins de gens, les quais, un métro qui partait, un autre qui passait, des trains à l'arrêt, des bus en attente... Il était arrivé à une gare. Iggy repéra vite quelques agents de sécurité postés un peu partout. _« Se faire discret »_ , se disait-il. Il remercia sa petite taille, bien content de pouvoir se fondre dans la masse sans problèmes... Il continua et monta avec les voyageurs les escalators qui conduisaient à la surface. Après quelques minutes à se tortiller entre les gens pressés et ceux qui planaient complètement, Iggy sortit de la gare... Et resta bouche bée.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait déjà vu une ville avant, mais il pouvait certifier que celle là était la plus grande qui lui aurait- et sera donné de voir. Sous le ciel bleu, des immeubles, des gratte-ciels en masse. Des écrans partout, des couleurs, de la musique, des enseignes lumineuses, des restaurants, des magasins, des lampions, des arbres, une grande fontaine, des voitures, des bus, des feux, des gens... Et même des hologrammes présentant des publicités, quelques robots, des cyborgs, et des engins mécaniques qu'il était incapable de reconnaître. Inconsciemment, Iggy se mit à marcher au hasard, posant ses yeux sur tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il marcha quelques minutes comme cela. C'est alors que, plus loin, il apperçu une enseigne. C'aurait pu être n'importe quelle boutique, n'importe quel restaurant... Mais non. Ses yeux l'avaient apçonnée, cette enseigne.

 _The Rabbit Cafe_

D'un coup, un flash traversa sa mémoire. L'image du lapin qui s'enfuyait disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, en une fraction de seconde.

-Petit.

-Hein ?

Il se retourna. Personne.

-Ho !

-Qui me parle ?

-A ta gauche, andouille.

Il vit une petite ruelle, et une forme sombre assise.

-Viens par là...

Blue se tortilla un peu sur son épaule. Iggy déglutit, et s'approcha. Il s'arrêta face à la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Un vieil homme en guenilles, barbu, portant un béret. Il avait une vieille couverture sur les genoux, et une bouteille à la main. Il cracha.

-Qui m'a fichu un gosse pareil... Un inconnu te dit d'approcher, et tu le fais sans discuter ? T'es marteau ?

Iggy ne savait pas quoi répondre, s'appuyant d'un pied à l'autre. Le vieil homme but une goulée de sa bouteille.

-Où sont tes parents, petit ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas.

-T'as un tuteur ? Une famille ?

-J-je ne sais pas non plus, monsieur.

-T'es pas à l'orphelinat non plus ?

-Non...

Il leva son visage parcheminé et ses yeux noirs vers lui.

-T'es amnésique ?

-Ca veut dire quoi ?

-Tu t'souviens de rien. Ni qui t'es, ni où t'habites.

-O...Oui ! C'est ça. Et je ne sais pas où je suis non plus.

-Ici c'est Eopolis, gamin. Fondée il y a presque sept ans par les humains rentrés sur terre après les les sept-mille ans qui ont suivit l'Apocalypse. Une ville parfaite et sans défauts. Les moindres déchets sont nettoyés. Qu'importe la nature de ceux-ci.

L'homme jetta un coup d'oeil rapide à chaques côtés, avant de se tourner vers le garçon. Avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir, il lui saisit le col et colla son front au sien.

-Qu'est-ce que vous...

-Ils font disparaître tous les _déchets_ , gamin, fit-il à voix basse de son haleine empestant l'alcool. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-...Non ?

-Les gens comme toi et moi sommes des parasites pour eux. Moi, j'viens de perdre mon travail et ma maison. Mes p'tits enfants s'occupent pas de ma putain d'existence. Ca va faire six mois que j'suis à la rue, à mendier pour pouvoir m'souler la gueule. Ils vont bientôt venir me chercher pour me faire disparaître proprement.

-Qui ? Qui va vous faire disparaître ? Demanda Iggy qui sentait la peur monter.

-Ecoute-moi bien, gamin. Je sais pas c'qu'il t'es arrivé, mais cache toi. T'approche pas des chiens du gouvernement. Sinon ils auront ta peau. Ils aiment pas les orphelins. Pas plus que les tryzos, les pédés, les racailles et les clochards dans mon genre. On est des déchets pour eux. Des _déchets à jetter_. Alors serre les fesses. T'as bien compris ?

-M-mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Si t'es tout seul, planque toi et guette une occaz de prendre ta place dans cette saloperie de ville... Même si cette idée me file la gerbe.

Il repensa aux mots. A sa cachette. Quelqu'un avait tout organisé, c'était sûr. Mais pour le protéger.

-...Je... Je ne suis pas seul, dit-il tout bas.

-Si tu parles de ce truc planqué dans ta capuche, tu peux déjà faire ton testament.

-Heu...

-Kiou ?

-Ben j'y pense, t'as qu'à prendre ça. J'devais me payer une bière, mais c'est mieux qu'tu t'payes à bouffer, dit-il en plaçant quelques pièces dans sa main. File vite, maint'nant. Manquerait plus que ces connards te tombent dessus en v'nant me chercher.

-Je...D'accord... Merci beaucoup, monsieur.

Le vieil homme cracha à nouveau et finit sa bouteille.

-Petit.

Iggy se retourna.

-Oui ?

-Tiens l'coup.

Le garçon le regarda quelques secondes, avant de lui sourire. Il sortit de la ruelle. Il regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait 15h57.

Il sortit de sa poche les pièces. _« Je me demande ce qu'il vont faire du papy. Peut-être que je devrais... »_ Il avait relevé la tête, et revu l'enseigne du Rabbit Cafe. Il tourna les yeux vers ceux de Blue, et il sembla lui rendre un regard entendu. La question ne se posait plus.

* * *

Le Rabbit Cafe proposait pleins de boissons chaudes, des tas de saveurs de chocolats, thés, cafés, sans compter les viennoiseries et autres gâteaux qui avaient l'air délicieux... Et hors de prix. Le garçon, dont une furieuse fringale n'avait pas tardé à se manifester (sachant qu'il n'avait mangé que quelques biscuits depuis son éveil, sans prendre en compte qu'il ne savait pas quand il avait mangé pour la dernière fois avant cela) n'avait clairement pas assez pour se payer un muffin et un chocolat chaud là-dedans. Il allait devoir partir à la recherche d'une boulangerie ou autre offrant des produits dans ses moyens. Il regarda à l'intérieur, tous les biscuits qu'ils proposaient. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients... Et toutes ces bonnes choses qui attendaient. C'est comme si les cookies et les éclairs lui criaient : _« Mange-moi ! Mange-moi ! »_

-C'est fort gentil de te proposer de laver ma vitrine, mais je ne crois pas que ta salive sois le produit le plus approprié pour.

Iggy sursauta et se retourna.

Un homme de la trentaine assez bien vêtu, le logo du Rabbit Cafe sur l'épaule, se tenait face à lui. Il avait la peau claire, les cheveux plaqués sur sa tête – dont s'échappaient quelques épis, un tout petit peu de moustache et de barbe, des lunettes, et des yeux plissés au point qu'on les dirait fermés. Il devait être sacrément myope.

-J-je j-j-e...

-T-tu t-t-u ?

-Je suis désolé !

Le ventre d'Iggy émit un furieux gargouillement, ce qui eut effet de faire rire l'homme.

-Pourquoi tu te tortures comme ça ? Tu n'as qu'à entrer et...

-J-j'ai pas assez, monsieur. Il faut que j'y aille.

-Mais tu restes quand même lorgner sur les muffins depuis cinq minutes.

-Je...

Il baissa la tête.

-Excusez-moi, je m'en vais.

-Non seulement la boulangerie la plus proche est cinq rues au dessus – vu comment tu es affamé tu tomberas comme une feuille avant de l'atteindre, mais en plus ici, c'est les mêmes prix partout.

Iggy risqua le coup.

-Je demanderais à mes parents plus d'argent de poche, alors.

L'homme le regarda un instant. C'était fou ce que son regard pouvait être perçant derrière ses lunettes et ses yeux de taupe... Iggy avait le cœur qui battait plus vite. Ce type était bizarre. Il valait mieux ne pas rester avec lui.

-Il n'y a pas grand-monde, finit-il par dire après avoir jetté un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Entre.

Iggy fut légèrement poussé à l'intérieur à son grand dam, lui enlevant toutes les chances d'échapper à cet énergumène.

* * *

-Voilà.

Un chocolat viennois et un gros cookie encore chaud furent posés face à Iggy, qui n'en revenait pas. Il releva des yeux comme des soucoupes vers le patron du Rabbit Cafe qui venait de lui servir cela.

-Mais, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais payer plus tard...

-Pour la troisième fois, je te les offrent. Tu n'as rien à payer. Mais garde le secret, d'accord ?

-M...Merci, monsieur, dit-il en commençant à manger.

C'était délicieux. Avait-il déjà goûté à ça, autrefois ? Mais... D'où il sortait, ce bonhomme, pour donner gratuitement un goûter à un enfant ? C'était un peu louche, non ? Il avait suivit un adulte qu'il ne connaissait pas... C'était vraiment, affreusement, _totalement_ imprudent de sa part. Son ventre gargouillant coupa court son instant de réflexion. Il cessa de se poser des questions et savoura.

Ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine du café. L'homme s'assit en face d'Iggy.

-Vous travaillez tout seul ici ? Demanda le garçon.

-Haha non, j'ai trois employés. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne diront rien non plus. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Je m'appelle Iggy.

-Enchanté. Moi, c'est Isaac Greenleaf. J'ai ouvert ce café il n'y a pas longtemps. Et ton éspèce de lézard a un nom ? Demanda-t-il en donnant un morceau de biscuit à l'interessé, qui le mangea tranquillement.

-Oui, il s'appelle Blue.

-Tu veux dire « elle ».

-Elle ?

-Tu vois bien que c'est une femelle.

-Heu... Je n'ai même pas remarqué, fit Iggy en rougissant.

-Kiou, approuva Blue tandis qu'Isaac lui chatouillait le cou.

-Elle a l'air de vous aimer en tout cas.

Il rit.

-Elle a de jolis yeux.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne sais même pas de quelle espèce elle est...

-Il y a aujourd'hui des tas d'animaux dont on ignore les origines et les racines, beaucoup de choses ont été oubliées depuis l'accident de l'hydrate de méthane qui a rendu la terre inhabitable pendant des millénaires... Les éspèces survivantes de la catastrophe se sont réfugiées sous terre, et elles ont continué d'évoluer. On ignore comment elles ont survécu sans la lumière du soleil. Cela ne fait que sept ans que nous sommes revenus sur la planète. Tout l'environnement et l'écosystème sont à redécouvrir.

-Cette ville est vraiment toute neuve, alors.

Un silence s'écoula tandis qu'il terminait de manger.

-Dites-moi, Monsieur Greenleaf...

-Oui ?

-Vous dites que vous venez d'ouvrir votre café ici ? Que faisiez-vous avant ?

Cette question sembla quelque peu perturber l'adulte. Iggy se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise, se trouvant impoli. On ne pose pas des questions aux adultes sur leur vie comme ça...

-Eh bien...

D'un coup, il redressa la tête, l'air inquiet. Iggy le considéra d'un air interrogatif.

-Monsieur ? Qu'est ce qu...

-Chut, coupa-t-il en cachant sa bouche avec sa main.

-...

-Ne sors pas d'ici, murmura-t-il. Je reviens.

Isaac sortit de la cuisine. Après quelques secondes, Iggy et Blue se regardèrent. La créature esquissa un geste de tête vers le côté, comme si elle désignait quelque chose. Le garçon tourna la tête dans cette direction. Il vit un masque accroché au mur. Un masque asiatique, un dragon sûrement.

-...C'est vrai qu'il est joli, dit-il tout bas. ...Mais... !

Il se leva sans bruit, et regarda le masque de plus prèt... Dans les yeux. Oui, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il y avait deux trous dans le mur. On voyait tout le café de l'autre côté. Cet Isaac... A quoi cela pouvait-il lui servir ? Iggy se mit à observer. Isaac était à son comptoir. Deux hommes en noir venaient d'entrer. Ils portaient des insignes sur les épaules. Il hoqueta et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

 _ **« Neuf cercles entremélés. »**_

 _Ce sont eux !..._

-Kiou ?

Iggy placa son index sur sa bouche pour faire signe à Blue de ne pas faire de bruit.

-Belle journée, messieurs, s'éleva la voix d'Isaac. Que puis-je vous servir ?

-Deux cafés longs.

-Tout de suite. Si vous voulez bien vous installer, on vous apporte ça.

-Inutile. On ne reste pas longtemps, dit le premier d'une voix calme.

-Comme il vous plaît, fit le trentenaire en se saisissant de tasses. Beaucoup de travail, j'imagine ?

-Ouais, fit le deuxième, la voix railleuse. On a encore retourné la ville à chercher les démunis pour les emmener dans un endroit où ils seront plus en sécurité. On vient d'en emmener un qui était en face de votre café.

 _« Le vieil homme... !»_ Pensa soudain Iggy. _« Ils l'ont emmené ?... »_

Son collègue lui jetta un regard oblique.

-Ah, ces pauvres gens, dit Isaac avec un soupir compatissant. Heureusement que vous êtes là pour les citoyens. Nous vous sommes vraiment redevables.

Il posa les tasses fumantes en face d'eux. Le premier homme, le plus grand des deux, jetta un regard circulaire autour de lui.

-J'entends dire que vous venez d'ouvrir ce café, Monsieur... Greenleaf. Il semble déjà très populaire.

Isaac eut un léger rire.

-Haha, oui, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. J'ai plus de succès ici que dans le quartier sud.

-Vous venez du quartier détruit ?

Il semblait être un peu nerveux depuis quelques minutes.

-Oui, j'ai eu la chance de trouver un logement et un travail dans le coin. Je vais pouvoir gagner ma vie tranquillement maintenant. D'autant plus que ces quartiers sont sécurisés par votre présence.

-Hahaha, rit le deuxième, son visage rougeaud et bouffi se fendant en un sourire carnassier – Iggy espéra qu'il n'eût pas de femme – vous pouvez être tranquille, on passe quatre fois par jours.

Le plus grand fronça les sourcils.

-Me voilà rassuré, fit le trentenaire, ses yeux se plissant de plus belle avec son sourire.

Un jeune homme entra par une porte à l'arrière, sembla freiner un peu à la vue des miliciens, mais continua sa route en direction de la cuisine d'un pas frénétique, deux sacs de farine sous les bras.

-Ah, Chester, fit Isaac en l'arrêtant de la main. Pose-les ici, je m'en occupe. Il faut que tu retournes voir Mr Wood (Il lui tendit une enveloppe). C'est pour la farine.

-Mais je viens de chez lui, protesta le plus jeune, essoufflé.

-Je sais, mais j'ai oublié de te donner le chèque. Maintenant sois un bon petit et fait ce pour quoi je te paye, s'il te plaît.

-Oui oui, j-j'y vais.

Le dénommé Chester repartit au triple galop, manquant de tomber. Les deux miliciens le regardaient silencieusement. Isaac se racla la gorge.

-...C'est un bon garçon, dit-il, c'est la première fois qu'il travaille officiellement. Il est... Un peu nerveux.

Le plus grand se leva au bout de quelques secondes, paya la note et repartit vers la sortie, suivit du deuxième. Il ouvrit la porte, avant de s'adresser à Isaac.

-Bonne soirée, dit-il. Et comme toujours, si vous repérez un comportement suspect chez un citoyen, une personne en difficulté, ou même un enfant seul, faites-le nous savoir.

-Je n'y manquerait pas.

Ils sortirent. Le silence se fit dans le café, ponctué par les conversations silencieuses de quelques clients. Après un instant, toujours son drôle de sourire aux lèvres, Isaac sortit un mouchoir de sa poche en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, et s'essuya le front. Iggy se dépêcha de regagner sa place et fit mine de jouer calmement avec Blue.

-Heureusement que j'étais là, lui dit l'homme. Si les miliciens t'avaient vu sans tes parents, tu aurais eux de sérieux problèmes. Evite de trop te promener tout seul. D'ailleurs je ne te met pas à la porte, mais tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. Tu as peut-être besoin que je t'accompagne ? Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu aies un adulte avec toi, au cas où.

Bien que tenté, Iggy savait qu'il lui falait garder son secret. Ne parler de tout cela à personne. Ne faire confiance à personne. Même si cet homme lui avait évité de gros soucis, il comprenait le danger, maintenant. Tout ceci était loin d'être une blague. Et les dires du vieil homme n'étaient pas pour le rassurer.

-C'est gentil à vous, mais non merci. Je n'habite pas très loin.

Un léger sourire sembla apparaître au coin des lèvres d'Isaac.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser aller, alors. Passe par la porte de derrière, ce sera plus sûr.

Iggy sourit et hocha la tête.

-Kiou !

-Au revoir, Blue.

Le garçon saisit son sac à dos, remit son manteau et alla vers la sortie.

-Reviens quand tu veux, lui lança l'homme depuis le comptoir.

Iggy lui souhaita une bonne soirée, puis partit. Quelques secondes après, Isaac se tenait toujours à la même place. Il sortit un autre mouchoir de sa poche. Il souleva ses lunettes, et essuya ses yeux.

* * *

Dans la rue, Iggy marchait, les mains dans les poches, le plus naturellement possible. Il avait peur, à présent. Il jettait des coups d'oeil sans arrêt autour de lui en priant pour ne pas voir un milicien apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Kiou kiou.

-Je sais. Je fais attention.

Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait 17h00. Il avait passé plus d'une heure au Rabbit Cafe... Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

-L'heure de pointe... Dit-il tout bas. Oui. L'exploration est finie pour aujourd'hui. C'est le moment de rentrer.

Tout en avancant, il continua de se creuser les méninges. A propos de ce café. Pourquoi son nom lui rapellait-il quelque chose ?...

The Rabbit cafe.

The Rabbit.

 _Le Lapin._

Iggy hoqueta. Une nouvelle image avait flashé dans sa mémoire avant de disparaître. Mais elle fut si brève qu'il se rappellait à peine de ce qu'il y avait vu. Sa tête lui fit soudain très mal, il gémit en la tenant entre ses mains.

-Kiou ? Sembla s'inquiéter blue.

-Ce...C'est rien, dit-il. Ca va passer. Ah ! Oui. Je suis venu par cette rue.

Il continuait de marcher tout en se faisant dicret. Au bout de vingt minutes, il apperçut enfin la gare. Il s'arrêta un instant pour souffler, prit de fatigue. Deux femmes étaient assises sur le banc derrière le sien, il entendait leur conversation.

-Allons, tu sais bien que ce ne sont que des foutaises.

-Foutaises ou non, cette personne menace nos neufs seigneurs.

-...C'est vrai qu'il y a bel et bien une personne qui en veut à leur vie, d'ailleurs il y a même une rumeur comme quoi huit d'entre eux seraient morts...

-Grand dieu non, que cela n'arrive pas. Ce serait un cauchmars pour la cité.

-D'après le Révérend, cette personne aurait la peau noire comme de la suie, couverte de sang d'innocents, des griffes acérées, des yeux foudroyants... Certains disent même que c'est un véritable démon, un serviteur du mal.

-Oh ho ho, sans doute un éspèce de fanatique qui se plaît à jouer les personnages machiavéliques. De toute manière nous ferions mieux d'y aller, il est déjà 17h30. On va nous attendre.

-Oui, et j'aime autant ne pas m'attarder en soirée si ce malade rôde.

Les deux femmes se levèrent, avant de s'en aller.

 _« Un démon, maintenant... »_

Tout en se remettant à marcher en direction de la gare, Iggy cogitait. Neufs seigneurs, quelqu'un souhaitant les assassiner qui a l'air de faire parler de lui... Un « serviteur du Mal ». Cette ville était de plus en plus rassurante. Il avait l'impression que plus il était attentif à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, plus le mystère s'épaississait. Il fut tiré de ses songes par Blue qui lui tirait une mèche de cheveux avec sa petite main.

-Aie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?...

Elle répondit par un petit couinement en dirigeant un regard furtif derrière eux. Iggy regarda à son tour. Ce qu'il vit le paralysa intérieurement. Il se retourna prestement.

 _« Oh, c'est pas vrai. »_

C'était ce qu'il craignait. Un milicien marchait un peu plus loin parmis la foule derrière eux et... Oui. Il regardait dans sa direction. Si ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il le suivait, alors il avait forcément remarqué qu'il n'avait pas d'adulte avec lui. A présent en sueur, il marchait d'un pas nerveux.

-Il nous suit toujours, Blue ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant.

-Kiou !

-Bon sang...

Il n'osait pas se retourner... Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la gare. C'était le moment de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il ajusta sa capuche.

-Accroche-toi, murmura-t-il à la créature avant de se mettre à courir.

- ** _Stop !_** Cria-t-on derrière lui.

Iggy était content d'être petit : Sa taille lui offrait un net avantage sur son poursuivant grâce à la foule. Il se faufilait comme une anguille – avec une façon de se mouvoir presque surnaturelle, en fait, mais il ne se posait pas vraiment de questions – tandis que le milicien devait pousser tout le monde à grand renfort de « Laissez-passer ! » et de « Poussez-vous !»

Il était entré dans la gare, où la foule était plus compacte – la progression devenait difficile même pour lui. Mais l'homme qui le traquait n'abandonnait pas : il était à peine à la moitié du hall que celui-ci se tenait déjà à l'entrée et se frayait rapidement un chemin vers lui. Le garçon comprit qu'il ne fallait _vraiment_ pas traîner : Il approchait de l'entrée de l'Underground, et la foule devenait moins dense jusqu'à ce qu'il ne croisa bientôt plus personne. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à disparaître de sa vue avant qu'il ne voie vers où il s'enfuyait. Après quelques minutes, Il arriva enfin à la porte.

 **-UNDERGROUND-**

 **-Forbidden to citizens-**

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il risqua un œil à l'angle du mur pour regarder d'où il venait.

-Tu crois qu'on l'a semé ?

Il sentit d'un coup Blue se crisper sur son épaule. Le temps qu'il réagisse, on l'avait saisi par le bras.

-Aie ! Lâchez-moi !

-Alors, gamin, fit le milicien. On fait l'école buissonnière ? Où sont tes parents ?

-J-j-j'en avais assez de les voir me coller au train tout le temps ! Mentit-il. J'ai besoin d'air !

-Original, on ne me l'a jamais faite, encore, celle-là.

-C''est la vérité ! Protesta-t-il. J'en ai assez, je suis plus un gosse !

-Ah oui ? T'as quel âge ?

Iggy répondit, et la seconde d'après, il frotta sa joue cuisante. L'homme venait de lui mettre une raclée, sa tête lui tournait, il n'était pas très sûr... Venait-il vraiment de dire qu'il avait six ans ? Son amnésie était loin à ce stade... C'était sorti naturellement, pourquoi ?

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, petit con. Je vais t'emmener à un endroit où tu sera bien dressé. Enfin...

Iggy attendit la suite. Au bout de quelque secondes où l'homme ne finit toujours pas sa phrase, il leva le visage vers lui. Son agresseur avait les yeux équarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. De la sueur était apparue sur son visage. Il fixait quelque chose _derrière lui._ Lentement, Iggy se retourna pour voir ce qu'il y avait... Quelque chose se tenait là, à trois mètres d'eux.

Une créature difforme, mesurant au moins trois mètres de haut, noire, velue. De puissantes jambes, de longs bras à mains griffues, une crinière d'ébène, un visage canin au long museau et aux oreilles dressées et pointues. Deux yeux blancs luisant dans le noir.

Iggy était paralysé. Le milicien, tremblant de tous ses membres, finit par se saisir d'un revolver sous sa veste, et le pointer maladroitement vers l'être. Le garçon sursauta quand il tira. Plusieurs coups. Jusqu'à ce que le chargeur soit vide. La créature baissa la tête pour regarder son corps troué, qui se régénérait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une trace des impacts. Elle releva alors le visage, et le pencha sur le côté, comme pour signifier une interrogation. Le milicien, le visage luisant, laissa tomber son arme malgré lui. Puis il hurla, avant de s'enfuir dans le sens opposé. L'être toisa alors Iggy, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, incapable de réagir, ou même de crier.

 _« Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?... »_

Au bout d'un instant, elle fit demi tour, et commença à marcher en direction de l'Underground.

 _« ...Il fait comme si je n'étais pas là ?... »_

Malgré lui, Iggy se mit à le suivre. Doucement. A distance. Cette chose ne les avaient pas aggressés... Et au delà de la peur, il avait une étrange impression vis-à vis du monstre. Il voulait en savoir plus... Il se placa au coin du mur après avoir fermé la porte accédant à la gare derrière lui, et attendit que l'être ait descendu l'escalier pour continuer à le suivre. Il se dit que le bruit de l'eau couvrirait ses pas. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, personne...

Il s'était volatilisé.

-Merde, pesta-t-il.

Blue jettait des regards circulaires autour d'eux, et Iggy en fit de même.

-Il y a peut-être d'autres entrées cachées derrière des vannes, comme celle d'où on est sortis tout-à l'heure ?... Il n'a pas pu aller jusqu'à la nôtre avec sa vitesse, ce serait insencé.

Après s'être rappellé qu'il avait un éspèce de lézard alien sur l'épaule, qu'il avait été coursé par un milicien pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une éspèce d'hybride – chacal humanoïde, il se dit qu'en fait, plus rien ne l'étonnerait...

Il décida qu'il était fatigué, et que – comme il était encore proche de la gare, il valait mieux se dépêcher de rentrer dans son appartement caché. Oui... Il était préférable de ne pas s'attarder.

* * *

Iggy avait vu, conformément au message, qu'il y avait de l'eau – et même de l'eau chaude, dans l'appartement, ce qui n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire. Il était encore désorienté, fatigué, angoissé, avec des montagnes de questions lui vrillant la tête, et se dit qu'une douche chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien. Blue s'était roulée en boule sur son lit, ses écailles bleues-vertes renvoyant la lumière vacillante des quelques bougies éclairant discrètement la pièce – il était bien content de sa présence, tandis qu'il s'était dirigé vers la petite salle de bains. Il commença à se déshabiller. Lorsque le haut de son corps fut découvert, une lueur sur sa poitrine attira son regard. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif, d'un métal qu'il ne connaissait pas... Quelque chose était gravé dessus. Un chiffre romain.

« **I** ».

Il resta bouche bée un instant. Un curieux sentiment lui serra alors le cœur. Il savait ce bijou lié à lui. Et il lui évoquait quelque chose. S'il avait des souvenirs, il aurait pu dire avec certitude de quoi il s'agissait. Cependant... Une chose était sûre. C'était une preuve irréfutable qu'il avait un passé. Un passé disparu pour on ne sait quelle raison... Un petit couinement de Blue le ramena à la réalité. Il releva le visage vers celle ci, debout sur le lavabo, ses yeux dorés semblant refléter une lueur inquiète.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais p...

Il se vit alors dans le miroir. Son visage était baigné de larmes.

 _« Quoi...? »_

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il était en émoi. La vision du pendentif se fit floue alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent complêtement, et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de se poser davantage de questions, il s'effondra en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, éclatant en sanglots. A nouveau, dans sa tête, se bousculèrent des bribes de souvenirs... Des images indescriptibles, effacées immédiatement, comme si on ne voulait pas qu'il les voient. Il avait la nette impression que sa perte de mémoire n'avait rien de naturel. Elle lui manquait vraiment comme si on en lui avait enlevé un morceau. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si boulversé... Mais ce pendentif semblait chargé d'histoire. Un passé arraché à sa mémoire, mais dont son corps semblait se souvenir. Ca ne pouvait être que pour cela qu'il avait si mal au cœur. Il le sentait tambouriner, il l'entendait même battre dans ses oreilles... Et le son semblait se réverbérer dans son esprit d'une manière étrange.

 _« Iggy » !_

Il sursauta. Il regarda autour de lui. Il lui avait semblé qu'on l'avait appellé. Mais rien. Blue le toisait silencieusement. C'était dans sa tête. Il aurait juré une voix de femme... Il se redressa en essuyant ses larmes.

Quand il fut calmé, il entreprit de se laver. L'eau lui avait fait un bien fou, et il allait bien mieux après cela. Il avait déniché une serviette de bain dans un placard, et un pyjama dans un autre, qu'il enfila après s'être séché. Cela fait, il alla manger – découvrant au passage que Blue adorait les pois chiches et, un peu difficile, avait cette curieuse manie d'éplucher la membrane de ceux ci avec ses étranges petites mains comme s'il s'agissait d'oranges. Exténué, il souffla les quelques bougies et, après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien enfermé, se glissa sous sa couette, Blue se roulant en boule contre son épaule, seule sa petite tête dépassant de celle ci. Bien que son lit soit confortable, Iggy n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sa cogitation de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivée depuis son éveil empêchait obstinément Morphée d'approcher.

Cette ville, Eopolis... Elle semblait plutôt prospère, et pourtant... Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Un sentiment de malaise y régnait. Pourquoi ? Et cette milice, qui traque la moindre anomalie parmis les citoyens... Et le SDF qui lui avait parlé.. Qu'était-il devenu ? Etait-il... Mort ? Sans parler de cet Isaac Greenleaf... Il avait l'air un peu bizarre, ce bonhomme. Et pour finir, pourquoi était-il ici ? Sans souvenirs ? Sans parents ni amis ? Est-ce que ça allait durer longtemps ? La ou les personnes qui l'avaient mit dans cette situation étaient-elles en train d'en rire en ce moment ?... En fait, avec tout cela et les dangers bien réels dans cette ville, il se demanda si elles étaient vivantes... Ca voudrait dire qu'il allait rester comme cela indéfiniment ? Il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre. Le lendemain, il essaierait à nouveau de trouver quelque chose pouvant l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire.

Enfin, ses paupières se firent lourdes. Mais au moment de les fermer, son œil capta un mouvement à sa gauche... La fenêtre. Une silhouette le regardait.

 _Le monstre._

 _... ... ..._

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 ** _Privé de passé, l'enfant cherche des réponses._**

 ** _Lorsqu'il croise le chemin de la femme vengeresse, certains éléments s'éclaircissent._**

 ** _Mais une ombre grandit sur ce paradis factice_**

 ** _Et les visages insoupçonnés cachent la vérité..._**

 **NEXT – PARADISE MECHANISM**


End file.
